


Feel the Music

by sherlockheartless (reysxywalkers)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff I guess, M/M, Not really Johnlock, One Shot, b/c its only one thing before the wedding, sorrryyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/sherlockheartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from a thing on tumblr:<br/>sherlock so did teach john that dip thing he did at the end of his first dance with mary</p><p>imagine sherlock dipping john watson</p><p>imagine john dipping sherlock back</p><p>imagine sherlock doing the dip and then leaning in, saying ‘and this is where you kiss her john’ in a low voice</p><p>Someone wanted it ficced so I wrote it, like months ago, and posted it on tumblr, but I forgot about it and just now found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this

John was hopeless at dancing. He had tried taking classes but it just wasn’t working. Sherlock knew this, of course. He offered several times to teach John himself, but John always declined. But as the date of the wedding neared, and John wasn’t getting any better, he finally took Sherlock up on his offer. John improved more in two weeks than in four months of classes. Sherlock taught him how to feel the rhythm of the music, instead of paying so much attention to his feet. “Easy for you to say,” John had said. “You’re the one who plays violin.”

"It’s not about whether or not you play an instrument, John, it’s about listening and feeling. Try it with your eyes closed. Don’t look at your feet." Sherlock adjusted them back to the start of the dance and played the music. John did very well when he closed his eyes and really felt. 

John liked dancing with Sherlock, though he would never admit it. He knew this was going to end in a few weeks, when he got married, so he tried to keep Sherlock teaching him for hours. Sherlock never suspected a thing. Or so John thought. 

Sherlock knew John enjoyed dancing with him. His pulse would speed up, perhaps it could be nerves, Sherlock thought, but it was more likely the close proximity to him. John would occasionally mess a step up on purpose, just to do it again, so they would have to dance longer. Sherlock never commented on this, knowing that John would become embarrassed and likely make them stop. Sherlock didn’t want that to happen. He only had John for a few more weeks, and he wanted to make sure the memories were good ones. 

Five days before John and Mary’s wedding, John asked if Sherlock would teach him how to dip at the end of a dance. Sherlock agreed. They moved the furniture and started the music. John insisted on going through the whole dance, before learning the dip. He was dancing the woman’s part, of course, because Sherlock had to show him how it was done. Nearing the end of the dance, Sherlock moved his hand from John’s hip to his back, explaining why that was done (“It’s to support her so she doesn’t fall”), and gracefully dipped him down. John watched as Sherlock leaned down toward his face. “And this is where you kiss her, John” Sherlock said in that, low, near-whisper voice, before leaning back to pull them both upright. 

Sherlock let go of John and started going into the kitchen for some tea when John stopped him. “Wait, I want to try now.” 

"Right. Of course." Sherlock came back and positioned them so John was now dancing the man’s part. He started the music, and John started leading the dance. 

The music was coming to a close, and John missed a few steps while trying to mentally prepare for the dip. Sherlock got them back on track, and reminded John to place his hand for support. John did so, and as the last note of the song was hit, he dipped Sherlock without shaking or almost dropping him. Sherlock was about to tell him he had done a good job, but John opened his mouth to speak. 

"Well, I suppose if it’s one last chance to do it…" He leaned down and kissed Sherlock. Very quickly, but a kiss all the same. John pulled them up and made sure Sherlock was balanced before letting go. "I’m sorry…" he said, running out the door. 

"John…"


End file.
